Flow racks are commonly used to store and/or transfer components, parts, etc. The flow racks may have a plurality of rollers so that components and/or component trays can be moved from one location to another location. Such racks can facilitate movement of the components and/or component trays from one location to another.
Plants, warehouses and other locations have their own space limitations or constraints. Flow racks may be designed to take into account such space constraints. Human factors and efficiencies may also be considered. Typical flow racks may use electrical power to drive the transfer of components.
Accordingly, a need exists for flow rack assemblies that utilize gravity without electrical power to transfer components from one location to another, and to also operate in a continuous fashion.